


自囚

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree





	自囚

眼泪很烫，那几乎要灼伤了他的皮肤，而齐勋却任由液体滑入自己咧开的嘴角，他也不知自己为何会流泪，明明脸上还带着喜悦。只是压抑许久的脆弱悔恨和思念，在这个人面前被剥去粉饰，统统熔成了执恋。夏日的夜里还残留些许凉意，风带着它们透过窗缝钻了进来，吹得臂弯里的人眉头微锁，呓语了几句然后翻了个身。齐勋紧了紧双臂，尽可能为怀里的人隔绝掉最后一丝凉风，这一动作又仿佛是为了再三确认此刻并非思念成疾的臆想，司澄是真真切切地回到了自己身边。隔着两层薄衣也能清晰可辨怀中躯体的温度，沉缓的心跳声拉扯着有些遥远却依旧鲜活的记忆，齐勋觉得自己的胸口在发烫。从耳鬓厮磨到分道扬镳，他曾一度在后悔与过往胶着的泥潭里苦苦求生，再至今日的失而复得，几乎是绝处逢生的欣喜若狂。柔软和虔诚的吻细碎落在了司澄的额头，带着抱歉与眷恋。似乎是有些熟悉怀抱的温度，司澄在迷迷糊糊中几乎要黏在齐勋身上。长时间地保持一个姿势，让齐勋的右手臂有些发麻，然而他不敢动，怕惊扰对方的好梦。红着眼眶，视线在司澄身上勾勒了一遍又一遍，哑着嗓子喃喃自语：“回来了就好。”  
今日是MIST和水之遥为庆祝项目合作成功的聚餐，为了方便老板们谈话，底下员工非常自觉地把两人安排在了长桌尽头面对面的位置。然而这多少让司澄和齐勋有些尴尬，自从两年前因司澄出国而分手后，除公事以外，他们私下再未有只字片语。觥筹交错，其他人聊得十足尽兴，倒是显得各自的老板沉默寡言，除了咀嚼和吞咽的声音，再无其他。“咳咳，”佯装清了清嗓子，齐勋决定要打破眼下的僵局：“澄……呃……司总这两年在国外过得如何？”啧，怎么还叫错，齐勋在心里狠狠鄙视了一下自己。放下手中的刀叉，司澄用餐巾按了按自己的嘴角，笑得礼貌而又克制：“谢谢你的关心，都挺好的。”简洁明了的回答，让齐勋一时不知该接着问什么，只好扯些工作上有的没的，而对面的人除了象征性的回复以外，便只剩脸上堆起的微笑。几句话下来，碰了一鼻子灰的齐勋也只能悻悻闭嘴，看着他与身边的助理相谈甚欢，心里不是滋味。食不知味的晚餐进行过半，也不知怎得MIST的合伙人关心起了齐勋的感情生活，并热情地给他介绍各种对象。在座的各位也都是和齐勋差不多的年轻人，几杯下肚，和英俊的总裁纷纷热络了起来，听说要给MIST的钻石王老五相亲，大家七嘴八舌出谋划策，整桌的气氛一时间热烈得让齐勋头疼。然而不好在众人面前发作，齐勋只得对这些好意陪笑应付，却忽视了那个就坐在自己对面的人听到这些多灌下了好几口酒。  
这家餐厅的周五晚上可以用人声鼎沸来形容，浓郁热烈的食物香气，颜色绚丽的鸡尾酒水，卸下了一周疲累的人们，三五成群解放着自我。然而这些生动的背景都于司澄毫无意义，从入坐的一刻起，他的神思只关注着对面那人的一举一动，比起两年前，齐勋早已是锋芒毕现，这让司澄隐隐产生了逃避之意，为去国外竞争到更有利的地位，他容忍了齐勋对自己长达两年的误解，只等有朝一日能同他并肩而立。然而两年时间皆已物是人非，他错过了他想知道的关于齐勋的一切，以至于在听到MIST总裁至今单身都不晓得是该摆出一个怎样的表情，又不知道应该以什么样的身份去打断大家对他的热情说媒。独自在旁一口接着一口，清甜的鸡尾酒虽是麻痹了司澄郁闷的心情，却也让他忘记了基酒的后劲十足。身边的喧闹逐渐被扭曲得浑浊不堪，大脑趋于停止，眼神放空，司澄觉得自己的身体变得轻飘不受控制。意识到喝多了的他企图用一大杯水来稀释自己的醉意，又在椅子上静坐了一会儿，和身边的助理耳语几句便起身去了洗手间。把双手撑在水斗的盆沿上，司澄用仅剩的臂力勉强支撑自己不摔倒，缓了好久，才拧开笼头往脸上泼了些水，水珠顺着面庞滴落洇进了衬衫，留下一滩滩深色的印渍。  
似乎是清醒了些，司澄准备出去和大家打个招呼然后叫车回家，谁料一转身差点撞上个人。“真不好意思。”颔首道了个歉，司澄绕过那人正要推门，胳膊被一把拉住。“你喝多了。”差点被撞到的人是齐勋，司澄在熟悉的声音里有些晃神，等抬起头却还是一副客气而疏离的微笑：“不小心有些尽兴过头了，那麻烦齐总和大家说一声，我先回去休息了，让大家玩得开心。”然而被撞的人并没有想要放开的意思，一阵力不从心地挣脱后，司澄有些愠怒，笑容里变了味：“齐总是还有什么事吗？”  
“你喝多了不安全，我送你回家。”  
“不劳烦齐总，我自己可以打车回去。”  
“你非要这样吗？”手上不由自主地施了些力。  
然而醉酒状态下的司澄连感官都变得迟钝，对于疼痛浑然不觉，闭口不言的他只是一味地挣扎。赤裸裸的排斥让齐勋原本的担心消弭殆尽，仅存的不悦蚕食了理智，语气顿时变得僵硬且尖锐：“是，我承认以前是我误解了你，但是都两年过去了，你到底要怎样才肯原谅我！这个样子是不是要存心和我作对！”面对胡乱发着脾气的齐勋，司澄不想与他有过多纠缠，用沉默回答一切的质问。彻底被激怒的齐勋失去了对肢体动作的控制，连拖带拽地把人拉进了隔间，失控的力道终于是让司澄感到不适，他眉头轻蹙小声嘟哝：“你干嘛……”  
然而下一秒，他就被抵在了冰冷的瓷砖上，司澄削瘦的身体被硌得发疼，同时也清醒了几分：“勋你放手……”一番拉扯，身上的衬衫已然失去原本应有的平整模样。  
那声两年都没再被喊过的称呼，轻易卸去了齐勋的怒火，一手还箍着司澄的肩膀，一手却轻轻搭在了他的腰上，明明是尺寸贴合的衬衫，到腰腹这儿总显得有些空落，这让齐勋没由来地心疼。“澄，之前的错，我会花时间来弥补，求你回来吧，不要再离开了。”  
“不……”  
天地良心，一心急于回家的司澄只是下意识脱口而出，然而简单的字节却像是在齐勋脑内掷入了一枚爆炸物，巨响过后的空白，让行为脱离思想控制，回神时自己已吻上了司澄的唇，两种截然不同的酒味通过唾液混合纠缠起来，竟是另一种令人上头的迷醉，他伸手箍住司澄的后颈，使他无法随意动弹，随即舌头蛮横撬入薄唇，缠绕上软舌，齐勋肆意汲取对方凌乱的呼吸，偶尔会咬噬一下他线条明晰的唇峰。湿软唇舌难舍难分，啧啧作响的声音格外清晰。司澄有些招架不住，直觉让他侧头逃离横冲直撞的侵略，双手死死抵在齐勋胸口，不让再逾越一步。本能的举动令齐勋深感不悦，暂时放弃了对唇齿的掠夺，一口咬在司澄的侧颈上，令他吃痛地小声惊呼，这是对他抗拒的一次警告，随后又似是安抚一般的舔舐。湿热的舌尖扫过皮肤，司澄有些泛痒，扭着身子从喉咙里漏出一丝带鼻音的呻吟，如同有什么拨响齐勋的神经，糟糕的想法从他心底野蛮滋生。司澄还在自己怀里有些不安分，齐勋抄起他的细腰让彼此的下半身紧紧贴合，另一只手顺着后腰弧线摸进了对方的裤子。平日里繁忙的工作和不规律的饮食使司澄格外削瘦，为数不多的一些脂肪全部体现在了臀部上，不过齐勋还是靠单手就能几乎全部裹住柔软的臀肉。他隔着内裤大力揉捏，手指不经意间还勾了勾弹性的裤边。内裤偶尔被拉扯的束缚感让司澄感到不舒服，他调整了下两条腿摆放的位置，可他不管怎么动都会扫过对方的下身，渐渐发硬的阴茎把齐勋的西裤撑出无法忽视的弧度，连还未完全清醒的司澄都明显感受到粗大的柱状物戳在自己的下腹上。全身发软的他无力推开齐勋手上进一步的侵犯，只好发出言语上的警告。  
“滚……”  
“我不。”  
绵软的呵斥声在齐勋听来无异于欲拒还迎的调情，抄着对方腰的手往下滑到了司澄的大腿，毫不客气地拧了一把，又抬起他的腿搁上自己的臂弯。“你TM……”疼痛让司澄双眉紧蹙，罕见地蹦了句脏话，又因失去了原有的平衡而不得不搂紧齐勋。“澄，看来这两年我真的是错过了不少，在国外不仅学会了说脏话，还会口是心非了。”一旦想到自己缺席了司澄的这两年，抑制不住的无名怒火就会悄然掩盖住所有情绪，齐勋松了松自己的领带又扯开第一颗纽扣，并解了司澄的衬衫使锁骨敞在视线下，低头在裸露的脖颈到锁骨处几乎是连吮带咬地留下斑驳红痕，齐勋犯了狠，曾经的烙印已荡然无存，可既然是自己的所有物，那就理应被重新标记。气势汹汹的荷尔蒙裹挟着一丝不确定与义无反顾充盈着整个卫生间。被熟悉的鼻息包围，司澄的呼吸也趋于急促，欲求开始叫嚣。不是绝佳的环境，不是适当的时间，甚至都不是正确的情绪，却将是一场酣畅淋漓的释放。  
齐勋没急着把手抽离裤子，而是继续往司澄的会阴探去。裤子被不请自来的手臂撑得发紧，被手指挑起内裤边嵌在臀缝里让司澄忍不住用臀瓣摩擦起布料，感受到他的小动作，修长的手指扫过股间，齐勋挑眉：“想要了？”指尖的温度惹得司澄发出细小的一声呜咽，又咬紧下唇不肯再漏分毫：“拿出去……”不想让齐勋发现自己已彻底被下半身的蠢蠢欲动支配，司澄声音有些发颤。而刚才还在裤子里肆意妄为的手居然也真的撤了出来。就在自己以为齐勋不会再有所动作时，那只手包裹住了半勃的阴茎，用手掌轻轻描绘着形状：“都已经硬了，不做完是不是太可惜了？”齐勋的下流话让司澄脸红，他挣扎着想要从齐勋身上剥离，然而被撩拨起情欲的身体伴随着酒精的灼烧，整个人软得厉害。荤话永远都是性爱中不可或缺的助兴剂，也许是想念两年的对象正在抚摸自己男性的象征，也许是低俗的言语表达了对自己身体的渴望。司澄开始兴奋，兴许情绪还未给予明确的反应，然而肢体已然先行一步。裤子被褪下，翘起的阴茎被长着薄茧的手缓慢而细致地抻缩着，龟头和睾丸都很好地被照顾到，司澄微微仰头，眯着眼体会快感的层出迭见，细碎的呻吟不住泄出，下腰微微向前挺了挺。两只手攀上齐勋的双臂，随着情动而逐渐用力。看着微阖的眼里有着难以掩饰的索求，齐勋的拇指来回摩挲冠状沟，铃口流出的液体打湿了手指，欣赏着对方每一个被情欲折磨的表情，没有完全闭口的嘴唇间能隐约看到粉嫩的舌头，还有若干破碎的音调。齐勋着迷于独佳的绝色，下腹硬得发疼，原本搁在臂弯里的腿被他用手又抬高了些，完全站不稳的司澄把重量全部压在了齐勋身上，他听到了皮带金属扣被解开，还有些布料摩擦的声音。“别……嗯……别在这……”绵长而又慵懒的话语却是刺激着齐勋，“我现在就要。”泛哑的嗓音里带着毋庸置疑。被体液浸湿的两根手指塞进了司澄的后穴，“啊……”许久未进入过异物的后穴开始剧烈的收缩，司澄的呼吸混乱不堪，他能清楚地感知到齐勋在自己里面旋转挤压，撑开穴口以便放入其他两根手指，然后模仿性交的动作快速地进退。他想发出一些呵斥，可是浑身绷紧的肌肉已经让他再也发不出任何音。“好紧，你放松点。”齐勋的手没有停止，肠子分泌出的体液淋在了指尖，司澄的下身变得泥泞，发出黏腻的水声。  
空间里暧昧的音色交织于耳，窸窣的摩擦，重合的喘息，黏糊的液体。狭小得难以转身的隔间，两个男人一个背靠着墙一个离隔板仅公分的距离，靠墙的纤瘦男人一条腿被人高高抬起无法落地，重量全在另一个男人身上，他咬紧牙关，眼角湿润，乱七八糟的呼吸，都是怕一不小心就会被人听见发颤的叫声。另一个男人脸上则显得平静许多，但也只是看上去如此，被汗水洇湿的衬衫，额上有突显的青筋，隐忍得十分辛苦。齐勋已经到了极限，撤出穴口的手握住自己的阴茎胡乱地撸动了两下就迫不及待地把它挤进了后穴。有那么一瞬间穴口的缩紧，让禁欲两年的齐勋咬紧后槽牙才没有立马缴械投降。而司澄则有些痛苦，发烫的巨物填满了自己，把内壁撑到了极致，他觉得下半身痛到快要裂开。没有缓冲，没有迟疑，齐勋就带着所有的占有欲对自己刀刃相向。司澄还站的那条腿在发抖，“疼…出去…出……”失控的破音并没有唤醒齐勋内心的柔软，置若罔闻地就这么抽插起来。明明不是第一次，可他仿佛初尝人事的少年，毛毛躁躁却也火急火燎。“呃……呃……”耳边响起了零碎的哭腔，齐勋这才慢下了速度，小幅度的挺动变成大开大合，粗大的阴茎碾压过每一次肠壁褶皱，等整根完全没入小穴，再次完全拔出，许久未用的穴口箍着柱身，爽得齐勋头皮发麻，嘴里不停呢喃着司澄的名字。大幅度的动作撞得隔板不停震动，仿佛下一秒就要塌了一样。司澄觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被搅乱了，物什凶狠地劈开了一切肉壁的阻碍，精准地撞在敏感点上，又不紧不慢地碾磨而过。退出时被带出的体液顺着大腿内侧流下，失去阴茎填满的穴口不住收缩，引得更多热流滴落，司澄早已顾不得羞耻，拔高声线哭叫着想要更多。  
如他所愿，茎身滑进了还淌着水的穴道，龟头不停变幻着角度往那点碰去。看着司澄失焦的眼眸，齐勋捂上了他的嘴：“轻点，万一你员工进来听见可就不好了。”只是机械地听话照做，被荷尔蒙搅浑的大脑早已失去了思考能力，司澄的身体接纳着齐勋一切的予取予求。从未对彼此断舍离的两人交融欢愉，直至高潮。余韵过后，齐勋退了出来，也不管对方落在自己衬衣上的点点精液，从一旁扯出大团卫生纸给司澄匆匆清理了下。长时间那样的姿势使司澄双腿直打颤，见此情状的齐勋想要帮他穿上裤子，却被一个眼神怼在了原地，只得作罢。“我……我只是……呃……”一时间的五味杂陈，齐勋暗骂自己为什么总是头脑发热。  
“你真的……不愿意原谅我了吗？”  
看着现在一副犯错等挨骂的委屈模样，简直和刚才的蛮不讲理判若两人，司澄内心翻了个白眼。他一言不发地地推门走出隔间，拧开水龙头慢条斯理地用水反复清洗双手，眼角瞥着镜子反射出自己身后齐勋等待审判的坐立不安，着实觉得好笑。“咳，”握拳掩了下嘴。  
“离打车到家大概还有半小时，你可以花这点时间好好想想怎么弥补之前的一切。”


End file.
